


Come On, Moony

by merlywhirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, MWPP, Marauders era, Maruaders Map, Midnight Wanderings, Pranking, Uh not really like that whoops, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to gather data for the Map, and apparently Sirius and Remus are the only ones available for the task this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Moony

It was their turn to explore the castle and to note down what they found, as James and Peter had detention for a rogue firecracker that exploded at breakfast (“ _We scheduled that for lunch. What a_ disaster _!_ ”) and James also claimed that it was about time Remus got out of their dormitory.

“You can’t just sit in your bed and eat chocolate all day!” James had insisted, but Remus only shrugged, and then the firecracker went off.

Honestly, between James and Sirius, they were growing worried about Remus’ lack of activity, and decided it was time to do something about it.

Remus had done a lot of work into the theoretical parts of the map making, leaving to James and Sirius to explore the castle, and Peter’s advantageous rat form to find all the nooks and crannies, but Sirius claimed that deep in his Prefect heart Moony desired the adventure.

“Absolutely not,” Remus had replied, but not with the usual force he reserved for putting out their plans.

Sirius and Remus exploring the castle it the dead of night seemed like a good idea in theory, but they quickly realized that without James’ cloak (which was, according to Peter as the last user, was _lost_ ) that they were walking around with giant “Expel Me!” signs on their backs.

“This was a ridiculous idea,” Remus hissed under his breath.

“Come on, Moony, it just adds to the adventure.”

For some reason, it was always those words, those ‘ _come on, Moony!_ ’s’ that would convince him or assure him that something was alright.

More often than not it meant more mischief, but if Remus noticed this correlation, he ignored it.

Sirius had his wand lit up, but he kept it close to the ground so they could only see the carpet before their feet. The paintings on the walls still complained, however, and no amount of bribing could get them to stop.

“It would be useful to the map if we could actually _see_ where we are going, you know.”

“James ‘n I have been here before. You and me, Moony, we’re lookin’ into third floor. I reckon there’s loads of rooms we haven’t found in there.”

Remus agreed begrudgingly, finding small comfort in their stupid activities with the fact that Sirius is standing close, close enough to feel his body heat, and Remus will never fully admit why that’s appealing.

He missed the warmth of his bed, the chocolate stash he had stored away under his pillow, and the piles of books he has yet to read but won’t actually read even once he is in his bed. He missed being able to cocoon himself in the thick blankets, tea in his hands, the world untouching.

But just like he won’t admit enjoying being close to Sirius, he won’t admit that although the blankets are warm, they are filled with sadness, and maybe getting out of the dorm for once is actually nice.

The silence that stretched between them was comfortable, only interrupted when Remus violently sneezed as they reached the third floor corridor.

“You right, mate?” Sirius whispered, and Remus replied with another sneeze.

“Sorry,” he whispered back nasally, “It’s like something is on fire in my nose.”

Remus rubbed at his red nose, frustrated and still needing to sneeze, and they only time he can recall feeling like this was when McGonagall turned into her animagus form-

Oh. Remus is allergic to cats. And now he was sneezing.

“Mrs Norris,” he gasped, and dragged Sirius by his school shirt behind a display set of armour, trying to blend himself into the brick walls.

A distance yowling itched Remus’ nose again, and this time he accidentally sneezed into Sirius.

Mrs Norris meowed again, coming closer this time, and Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand gently and started tugging him along the wall and into an empty room.

“Told you there were rooms here we hadn’t found.” Sirius was smirking, Remus knew, even though he couldn’t see his face.

The room was clearly unused for many years, and through bits of broken light from the shining moon, Remus could make out various glass jars perched onto shelves. He could hardly make out their contents, but the blue and red strings that swam inside the yellow liquid gave him enough ideas, and didn’t even begin to question why such things were kept in a wizarding school in the first place.

Filch’s voice was grating in the corridor, and Mrs Norris replied in turn with insistent meows. Sirius and Remus cowered behind the open door, bodies pressed together tightly, and Sirius only let go of Remus’ hand to pull the unfinished map out of his back pocket.

The map was drawn up with crude lines and messy annotations, notes of what needs to be found and who needs to be tracked onto its page. Most of it was Remus’ handwriting, instructions to the others on what to look for, with various sarcastic notes from James, and suggestions from Sirius to check out the change rooms, _in the daytime, just for a lark_ , with James’ added response of _pervert_.

The third floor was rough parallel lines so far, and they were quick to add Filch’s moving footsteps onto the map for security purposes, but sometimes it didn’t always work. According to the map, Filch was skulking around near the Slytherin common room (Sirius insisted they map that area _first_ , you know, security reasons) when it fact the boys knew that Filch and his cat were loitering outside the room they had taken refuge in.

“Useless parchment,” Sirius called it, but kissed it before folding it up and putting it back in his pocket.

“Now what?” Remus asked.

The silence that followed meant to Remus that Sirius was thinking, and when Sirius thought, mayhem usually followed.

Remus was excited.

“Okay, okay, I have an idea. Since we came unprepared with pranking equipment, I’m going to have to count on your Charms abilities. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Sweet. Set that tapestry on fire.”

Remus was about to protest setting fire to school property when he saw the tapestry hanging on the far wall. The small shimmers of moonlight that peered through the cracks of windows allowed Remus to see a beautiful pale face. The woman’s cheekbones were high and sharp, and although she smiled a shiver went down Remus’ spine.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to do it?” He asked Sirius, but Sirius shook his head.

“I’ve done my fair share of destroying Black property. You give it a go. It’s very satisfying.”

Without hesitation, Remus set Walburga Black’s face on fire.

The _whoosh_ of flames instantly caught the attention of Filch and his cat, who came running into the room immediately and flinging a bucket of cleaning water onto the flames. 

Beside him, Remus could hear Sirius muttering under his breath, and when he realized what he was doing, joined in as well.

Pointing his wand at Filch, Sirius whispered “ _Protego_.”

The flames died out, with the help of a charm from Sirius, and by now the two boys had crept out of the room while Filch was distracted, and closed the heavy door.

Sirius was not careful as he closed the wooden door, allowing it to crash behind them, and Sirius laughed at the scream Filch gave out.

Remus counted down five seconds and waited for the eruption of breaking glass as the jars were flung from their shelves and collided into each other. Remus imagined the dancing glass that would be falling in the air, but was interrupted by Filch’s cursing

“You damned kids, can’t fool me I know where you’re – woah!”

Filch crashed into what Remus presumed was a table, but then the door handle started shaking and Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand again.

“Run!” he said, and started pulling Remus behind him, laughing freely. Remus couldn’t help but laugh with him.

They ran down the third floor corridor, flying down the steps with speed Remus didn’t know he possessed, fueled on by Sirius’ intoxicating laugh and the adrenaline of running in the corridors in the dead of night.

They eventually stopped, and Remus didn’t know where he was. Sirius didn’t either, and pulled out the map once more, only this time with his free hand and kept Remus firmly in his clutch.

He shook out the map as Remus lit his wand, holding it over the map as they tried to determine where they were. According to the map, they were only around the corner from the Gryffindor common room, but looking around they couldn’t recognize any of the paintings.

But they weren’t too concerned. They stayed hunched against the wall for a while, catching their breaths and still giggling against their will, now standing too close and laughing for entirely other reasons. Remus felt lightheaded, like he’s been suddenly woken from a deep sleep, and leaned against Sirius easily, their shoulders and hips touching, and their hands still firmly clasped together.

“That was ridiculous,” Remus commented, “Didn’t I tell you this would be ridiculous?”

Sirius laughed, and rested his head against Remus’ shoulder momentarily. “Yeah, Moony, you did. Come on. Any more adventure and I might explode you.”

Reluctantly, Sirius pushed himself off the wall, and tugged Remus gently to follow him. Remus let their hands stretch out at arms length, not following, so Sirius had to turn around.

With his wand still lit in his hand, Remus could see the mirth in Sirius’ eyes, his easy open face and the still rapid rise and fall of his chest. His uniform looked shabby, crinkled and loose, and not like how Remus’ was holey and frayed. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his tie was skewed, and his hair fell over his face like tumbling vines down a wall. He was disheveled, and it was these small things that Remus noticed, rather than his overall handsome beauty, that gave Remus the urge.

“What are you looking at?” Sirius asked, and Remus could see the whiteness of his teeth as he smiled.

Remus took a single step forward, closing the small gap between them, and with the courage he didn’t know he possessed, gently pressed his lips to Sirius’. Instantly Sirius pressed back, their lips staying closed, but holding together for what seemed like no time and all the time in the world for Remus. He didn’t know when he closed his eyes.

Remus thought he could stay like that forever, their lips slowly moving together gently, feeling the stubble on Sirius’ chin grate against his.

They only stopped when they couldn’t hold back their smiles any more, and their smiles became so big that they could no longer control it.

Remus could feel the huffs of air rolling out Sirius’ nose as he chuckled, and pressing their foreheads together, Remus chuckled too.

When Remus sneezed again, Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and said, “Come on, Moony.”

Remus would always follow.

These midnight adventures might not be all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like stick-in-the-mud Remus yet here he is. I've explained it to be a source of depression/anxiety if that wasn't immediately obvious. Puppy Remus is so sad.


End file.
